Of happiness and joy
by pseudonymia
Summary: "He had never really gotten used to the luck he's received, but appreciated it more than anything he could imagine. On the one hand it didn't seem real, but on the other, he thought, it might only be, because it was so perfect, far away from anything disturbing their pure family luck."


Of happinnes and joy

A high, childish laugh sounded from outside the house as he was making himself a cup of tea. For a moment he paused to look through the window right above the sink. He could see the two blondes playing in the garden, laughing with expressions on their faces that told everyone about the happiness they felt doing that.

A grateful, happy smile spread across his face and he went back to pouring hot water over the tea leaves in his cup. It has been fourteen very happy years, he's spent with his wonderful wife and nine even more perfect ones they've spent with their lovely daughter. Seeing them now so harmonically playing together made him feel as if something huge and warm spreat inside him, starting from his heart and making its way through his whole body, to his tiptoes and fingertips. He had never really gotten used to the luck he's received, but appreciated it more than anything he could imagine. On the one hand it didn't seem real, but on the other, he thought, it might only be, because it was so perfect, far away from anything disturbing their pure family luck.

He watched his wife enchanting their daughter with some multi-coloured sparkles raining from her wand into the grass. The girl laughed its bell-like, innocent laugh making her mother pick it up and spin around, both their hair flew behind them in the wind.

He stood there with his warm cup of tea in his hands, still watching them, as its mother put the girl down again. It tried to grap its mother's wand, who laughed and held it away from the girl, causing it to look a bit angry – for two seconds or so. Then it started spinning around itself, eyes closed and its arms streched out, laughing with joy.

He himself took a sip of the hot liquid from his cup, turning around to make his way to join the two girls in the garden.

Just when he was closing the door behind him he heard it. A loud _bang_, followed by a horrible outcry of pain. That someone's voice sounded more than terrified.

As fast as he could he turned around, fear breaking out inside of him, making him feel cold and almost unable to move. It seemed like it took him hours to make that simple move, but as he finally was looking in the direction of the garden and seeing what he had been so afraid of to see, it didn't make it any better.

She was laying in the grass, very still. Motionless. For a second he thought she might just get up again, grapping her daughter and pulling her to her heart. But she didn't. And as he ran towards her, he dropped his cup, tea splattering the stony path leading to the garden's meadow behind the house.

He threw himself over her body, pressing her face to his heart, running his shaking fingers through her hair. Then he stopped, just holding her in his arms, desperate to feel her heartbeat. But he didn't. For a few moments he just closed his eyes, inhaling her angelic smell as deeply as he possibly could. She smelled exactly like on that day he first met her. Flowery with a touch of cinnamon, probably due to her shampoo. He held her a few inches away from his chest, looking at her face. She was still the same beautiful woman with that wonderful long, blonde hair and that always happy smile on her lips. Those were still curved into a smile and by the little crinkles by her eyes he could tell that it hadn't been her, crying in pain, shortly before. And then he remembered their daughter and closed his wife's eyes with his left hand. Subconsciously he knew it. She's just tried a new spell.

She didn't see what exactly happened. She just heard that very loud, disturbing noise coming from where her mum stood. But as her eyes opened wide, she saw her fall into the grass. A painful scream burst out of her mouth and she yelled her mother's name, unable to move any other parts of her body. In spite of that she felt her knees touch the ground. Just during the last second she made it to support herself with her hands on the ground, preventing herself from falling over. In slow-motion she saw her dad running over to her mum, who was now lying in the grass. She watched him holding her mother. He was shaking, but pressing her towards himself as tightly as he could, but carefully, as if he tried not to hurt her.

For a moment she was confused. What had just happened? Something terrible, that was for sure, but she didn't really understand. Of course she had screamed. She had known that something had just went badly wrong. But now, seeing her dad holding her mum in his arms, gently touching her hair, she wasn't sure if she hadn't just made something up the moment she had seen her mother fall over.

Slowly, very slowly she went towards them both. As she was about to sit down next to her dad, he suddenly looked up, an, for her unknown, oddish expression on his face, tears running down his cheeks. But recognizing her, he started smiling.

„She just cast herself to sleep, sweetheart", he whispered, putting his left arm around his daughter, pulling her tightly. As he kissed her hair and then buried his face in it, she took a look at her mother. There was still an expression of happiness and joy on her face, even though she had her eyes closed.

„She'll be fine", her dad's voice spoke softly against her hair.

„As she always is", she added whispering.

Thank you very much for reading this. It is the first ever english fanficiton i wrote (I'm actually german, 16 years old), so please be so kind to tell me about mistakes you found and let me know how you think I did with that.

I was just watching the fifth movie and when there was the scene where Luna tells Harry about her mother's death, I just felt like needing to write this down, but german just seemed to be inappropriate somehow. So I decided to try an english fanfiction, maybe a good practice for my exam tomorrow haha.

Anyways, I'd be delighted with any review :)


End file.
